clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The F.I.S.H.
fish (Factual Informative Spy Handbook) was the PSA handbook before it was merged with the EPF. The F.I.S.H. included instructions and Secret Agent clothes, as well as some included secrets. It was somewhat of an essential item to all Secret Agents, and it was located at the bottom-right hand corner of the HQ, underneath the Mission Console. Items Members could buy many secret agent related items like, bow-ties, spy outfits, and shades; via the F.I.S.H. In 2008, the F.I.S.H was updated, and the Night Vision Goggles disappeared. However, the item was actually hidden in the shades. If you clicked on them; the player should see a small hand or the link hand replacing the cursor. Click where the hand is to buy the goggles for 1,000 coins. It is found in Elite Gear now. Features *A guide to the Secret Agent Code. *A guide to a Secret Agent's duty. *Information of the Spy Phone via, a diagram of it. *An article about the history of the P.S.A.. *Secret Dances via free items. *Current suspects at large (Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy). Trivia *You can highlight the reverse of the front cover to reveal a hidden table of contents. *The secret code is nicknamed "Tic Tac Toe Code". *The code on the Night Vision Goggles says: "Solar Powered". *There is another secret code in this book, revealed by clicking on the antenna of the spy phone in the diagram. It means "The LED Light blinks "you are cool" in Morse". *A third code on the Tic Tac Toe Code page translates to "The first pin on Club Penguin was a four leaf clover." *The penguins demonstrating the various actions and the penguin on the front cover are Old Blue. *On the cover of the book on the first page, there wass also a secret message. It was printed as a similar color as the cover, so the only way to view it was to stress the text with your mouse. *The uniform is commonly depicted as the suit, shades, and a black necktie; however, only a bow tie is available in the catalog. *It says you have to protect your identity from newer users, but if you wear the tie or suit, some penguins may find out you are a secret agent, but there is an item in the F.I.S.H that is available in the Treasure Book and sometimes the Penguin Style catolog. *In The Veggie Villain, Jet Pack Guy is seen reading this. *It was thought to return when the EPF was complete, but this was proven false. *In the end of May 2010 the F.I.S.H. was replaced with some super spy gear then the P.S.A. is replaced with the EPF and there are EPF Phones instead of Spy Phones and lots of penguins start to wear the Spy Shades to show everybody that they're old penguins and to show that they miss the P.S.A. *All copies Apperantly destroyed in the destruction of PSA HQ *The Night Vision Goggles (Previously In The F.I.S.H) Are Now In The Elite Gear.It's In The Sleath Class. See also *Secret Agent *HQ *Changing Rooms SWF *The F.I.S.H. *The Old 2007-2008 F.I.S.H BOMB Category:Printed Media Category:PSA Category:Items Category:Club Penguin Category:Catalogs